1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutchable pry bar used in winch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional winch A includes a rotary shaft A2 with a plurality of slots A1 inserted to a U-shaped frame A3, and one end of the rotary shaft A2 is used to extends out of a head member A4 to be used to insert a pry bar B so as to be rotated, and the rotary shaft A2 includes a ratchet member 5 and a paw member (not shown) disposed on another end thereof to prevent the rotary shaft A2 from being released after being rotated tightly, thus banding objects securely. However, in operation, when rotating the pry bar once more, the pry bar B has to be pulled out to be inserted to another hole A6, having a repeated operation time-consumlingly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.